Devices for controlling motion of an object have many useful applications. One application for a control device is as a recline mechanism for backrests in aircraft seats as well as other seats. In aircraft seats, recline mechanisms are currently limited to implementation by hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders.
A second application is in aircraft seat leg systems. Aircraft seats must have the ability to be attached to a distorted floor and still stay in place in the aircraft cabin. This distortion of the floor can cause distortion of the seat frame and consequently, failure of the seat design. The control device can be used to accommodate distortion of the floor so that the seat frame can adapt as required and still pass the FAA tests.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for controlling motion of an object using a mechanical control in the above-mentioned situations and other situations where continuous adjustability using a mechanical control is desirable.